


Breaking more than Barriers (Previously Known as - Moon Flowers Dressed in Red)

by FoxyFury



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: &, 1920s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BUT lots of, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Character Death, Damaged Goods, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Monsterphobia, POV Multiple, POV Sans (Undertale), POV Undyne (Undertale), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is NOT a damsel, Recovery, Soulmates, Staring, Temptation, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Vanilla to kinky, and some light stalking, anger issues, cute dates and dangerous missions, hang in there, just wait, lots of fluff, lots of staring, mafiafell, skelebro drama, slowish burn, so much world building, strippers need love too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFury/pseuds/FoxyFury
Summary: It's the age of Prohibition and Organized Crime.While many attempted to forget their worldly troubles with booze and drugs, the skeleton brothers were hard at work lifting Snowdin from poverty to profitability. Even if the means were less than legal at times and required a LV increase. They were nearing their biggest feat yet when you threw a wrench into their decade long plan.Overthrowing the tyrannical Don, or as he liked to call himself, "King" Asgore, would have to wait.Little did they know just how much of an effect that little wrench would cause besides the delay.How some 'entertainer' with an alcohol problem and an attitude to match could influence their world so much, was a wonder that puzzled even Gaster. But whether he had a plan or not, a storm of utter chaos was headed their way and everyone was going to be rocked by the waves you made.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Somebody Come get 'er She's Dancin' like a -

**Author's Note:**

> she was a Moon flower,  
> only blooming at night.  
> she never would let  
> anyone close enough  
> to see her true light  
> i.c

Sans hated nights like these. 

It was a warm summer night. The city was buzzing, the bottles of booze flowing. On nights like these, monsters like Sans were kissing tail for the Don.

Literal tail, too.

Sans could barely keep his rage from showing in a constant rumbling growl within his words. These mutts he was hanging out with tonight were the lowest of the low. Dirtbag drug dealers that controlled a rundown area of the city by getting the residents addicted to their stash. Once addicted the mutts would constantly raise the prices or ask for favors and other trades from their victims. From there, it was easy for them to keep control. 

There was nothing too low for them to do to make a quick buck. Their part of town had always been the poorest which is why it took the Don so long to show any interest in gaining their area. Before, the Skeletons had been busy claiming territory in more profitable parts of the city or taking care of larger gangs. The mutts were dangerous, sure, just as dangerous as any other gang could be.

But they were stupid, naive, and arrogant. The underground may have made them tough and street smart enough to fool humans and intimate them, but they were still dogs. And those traits held true to them and got them kicked out of the capital. Loyalty to such a fault that it was given away to anyone that could feed them and show them a good time. Nativity to match that of Monster kids. And too arrogant to realize any of their own faults.

Tonight was phase two and Sans was tasked with babysitting the mongrels as he took them out for a night on the Skeletons’ side of town. This little invitation had much more meaning to the Don than building a relationship with some low level drug dealing 'gang.' They were merely pawns in a greater scheme simply because of a few, but very important, connections they had to another Don.

Sans had only been working on the group for a couple weeks now and the mutts were already beginning to trust him fairly well. They were easy enough to trick into revealing conversations when they had a few drinks, Already letting a few details slip during some of their previous drunken nights together. They needed more than tid-bits information or embarrassing stories of the ‘fluffybuns.’ The skeleton brothers already knew how corrupt the Kingdom was, they experienced it first hand. It was about more than gathering something to blackmail them with.

For that though, they needed their trust.

The Don always said nothing made a group trust you faster than letting them get a foot in the door when it came to your turf. Show them a little Mercy and they’d be eating out of your hands.

Sans just had to kiss up to them a bit and get on their good side. Soon, if Gaster was right, and he was always right, he could get what they needed and dust a few of the more annoying ones.

“Alright, Sans, next place we’d like to scout is right down here.”

Sans followed Greater Dog’s lead, coming down a sketchy alleyway. Other than a small staircase that led to a door, it was a dead end. Surely these mutts wouldn’t think to cross him, they were dumb but they should know better than that. Still, Sans held his guard. You could never be too careful.

“Seems like the place my pal was talkin’ about.”

“yeah?” Sans huffed, barely succeeding to conceal how annoyed he was.

“Yeah, a speakeasy,” The dogs led the way down the steps single file, “.. with a little special entertainment~”

Sans eyelights nearly rolled into the back of his head, luckily the dogs were too busy giving the lookout the special code to notice.

‘Special Entertainment.’ Sans had a good guess as to what Greater Dog meant by that.

Nonetheless, when they strolled in he was still surprised at the scene. It was an over the top bar, much more done up and gody than most speakeasies. It even had two stages for ‘entertainment.’ A large long stage on the far end and another smaller, circular stage in between the two bars that lined either side of the room. 

Sans was.. Impressed. Especially given how close it was to the dogs territory. On second thought, a place like this makes sense around here. It was just too nice of a joint but it attracted their crowd of people that's for sure. 

The group came right in and took a seat at the first bar that had a good view. Sans sat more towards the middle of the bar away from the main stage, not caring as much about the ‘show’ than the mutts obviously did.

Sans never visited places like these. It simply wasn't his style. He would admit it was probably very strange of him to never be interested much in women. Sure he had some flings before but work came above all else. Women and relationships were just a burden. They were troublesome and taxing beyond what it was worth to get off a few times. Especially now when the gang was busier than ever and Sans rarely even got enough time to himself for a full night's rest. 

Out of habit he studied the room, silently sizing up everyone and judging their souls.

Go-figure, they were the only monsters here. It was a human part of town and while things weren’t segregated past living arrangements, people kept to their own kinds and didn’t stray far. The only threat a human could pose is if the place was raided by the police but he always had his teleportation ready. No, Sans was more anxious about the mutts causing trouble. It was quite the predicament he had already gotten himself into. Keep the dogs happy and show them a good time but also keep them in line. It would be a delicate balance, one that had already teetered away from his favor.

Sans stopped the bartender who was trying to slink past the group nervously. The skeleton ignored his start and ordered his usual drink, letting the dogs order after him on his tab. 

It was against his better judgement but after everything he put up with tonight he needed a drink.

His eyelights continued to scan the room since it was better than looking at the dogs’ ugly faces some more. Not focused on anything in particular, he noticed there were a good amount of people here, enough for one to get pushed around a bit if you tried walking through. Several waitresses in short skirts and even more men dressed up having just left work.

A new song came on and a group of girls got off the main stage, making room for three more to come up and ‘perform.’

A tall blonde, a red head next, and then a petite brunette.

The jazz song started in its obnoxiously boisterous tune that made Sans want to cringe and the first two girls began with a typical jive every dancer has done a million times.

But then there was you.

You danced and swayed to the music in a fluid motion. Elegant and graceful. Almost delicate; it suited you and your small frame. You and your dance was a stark contrast to the jarring and explosive music that filled the room, but somehow you made it work. 

Men at their tables cheered at some particular dance moves, throwing their change on the stage by the hat that was meant to collect it.

The attention and money made the first two girls swell with impish excitement, causing their movements to become more sharp and pronounced. Meanwhile you almost didn’t seem to notice. Unlike the others your eyes weren't greedy with want, staring down at the enchanted men below them looking for their next host to leech off of.

No. You weren't looking anywhere in particular. Your smile made the room brighter, but it didn't belong to anyone but yourself as you danced. It was sweet and soft much like the shade of pink lipstick you wore.

In your own little world you danced to the music, shining light and drowning out the reality you lived in and this city's darkness.

Maybe this music wasn’t so bad if someone was able to dance to it like you did.

You turned as the song finished to get ready for the next set and Sans was forced to notice your other features now. Not that he minded. A cute little red two piece hugged your body perfectly, leaving just enough to the imagination. You had long dark locks that flowed down your back in waves, ending just above the small piercings that accented the dimples of your lower back.

Humans pierced those? Strange. They caught the light of the stage with each movement your hips made. He would have become mesmerized by them if it wasn't for a more... distracting feature of yours facing him.

As if on cue you bent at the waist to the music, leaning down and touching up your legs seductively as you slowly came back up.

Sans watched your movements carefully. Steadily finding himself lost in your dance as he took in the way your skin shimmered and appeared so soft under your touch. He didn’t fight the feelings of warmth in his soul. It was nice, numbing away all of the dread he had been feeling about the night. Everything else was beginning to fade away, too. No other girls, no horny guys crowding the stage, no mutts being drunkenly loud and obnoxious. Just the two of you.

You felt up your leg during the chorus of the song, it was all about pacing and you were taking your time on the way up. As you started to rise you arched your back, pushing your ass out further and around in a half circle before finally straightening up and looking back at the audience with a smile.

A loud whistle sounded beside Sans that broke through his trance in an instant. The feelings of warmth and lust were gone and just as quickly were replaced with annoyance.

Of course it was Doggo. The nearly blind mutt could only see movement and Sans had a good guess as to who he was staring at since his tongue retreated back into his mouth as you stopped dancing in your own surprise at the howling that followed.

You were looking right at them now, still wearing a smile but it was more forced than it was before. Still, your eyes didn't waver like nearly all other humans normally would. It had been a good 30 years since monsters made a reappearance. Many humans were still terrified to even be in the presence of one, let alone able to look down a group of them in the eye without shaking in their shoes. Not you. You were proving to be more and more interesting as you held your gaze with them.

"Come on, girl! Give it to us some more!" It was Lesser Dog this time, shattering his shot glass as he slammed it down in excitement.

Sans returned his gaze to you just in time to see you give the slightest cringe at their attention while the other girls looked to each other nervously. For the sake of being polite, Sans figured, you turned a bit more to give them a view of your profile as you did another dip, albeit faster this time around. Still, you didn’t break your gaze.

So, this little lady had Some standards if you didn’t like those sorts of advances. But you swallowed that pride to appease the crowd. How sweet.

The dogs’ howled again in response to the special attention, dragging Sans' mind away from the show. His face heated up at the scene they were making and he looked down to find his drink. He hadn’t even noticed the bartender had made another round.

Sans raised the glass to his lips. These mutts were always embarrassing but they were really humiliating him now for some reason.

“Heheha, look at Sansy!” Doggo started.

“Mr. BigBones is blushin’!” Lesser dog continued.

“Sans fallen for a stripper, guys.” Greater dog laughed, taking his own drink. It was a whole handle of Vodka.

Sans felt his face burn brighter, growing more embarrassed and with that embarrassment, more frustration slipped through his already faulty filter.. 

“ah, shut up. i’m just watchin’ the show. same as yous.” Sans took another sip..

“Don’t lie, Sansy, I saw ya eyelights flickering on that small one! You were practically drooling all over yourself!”

“That was you!”

“Oh, right.. Hahah!” 

Sans held his tongue, afraid of what he may say as Greater Dog slapped Doggo on the shoulder. Turning their attention more to each other, the mutts lucked out with their decision to heckle each other more instead of Sans.

He would need another drink at this point.

Sans looked for the bartender but he had disappeared again. He was probably scared shitless to serve them with the Dogs breaking glass everywhere now.

He imagined he would be jumping over the counter for his next drink should the bartender never return when Lesser Dog’s head inched from his peripherals to his direct line of sight. His neck could elongate to disturbing lengths from seemingly nowhere. Whether Lesser Dog knew it bothered Sans or not, he never let on. But he only seemed to do it to him instead of the other dogs.

“Say, Sans, give ‘em a tip for us, eh?” Lesser Dog finally managed.

Looking over at Lesser Dog’s body in the seat next to him, he watched the dog scrounge around his wallet for some change.

Sans mentally sighed. First babysitting and now he was their little errand boy. He hated letting these guys believe he was on their level, but he had to play along with their games. Just for a little bit longer.

It will all be worth it in the end. It will all be worth it in the end. It will all be worth it in the end. 

He chanted to himself, downing his drink. Sans pushed back Lesser Dog’s change as he took out his wallet. If he was already going to be embarrassing himself he wanted to at least avoid the shame of looking cheap on top of it. These guys didn’t have class or standards but Sans wasn’t about to make more of a fool of himself by sticking to their level.

Sans grabbed several twenties. Way too much by anyone else’s standards in a place like this, but he wasn’t a part of this crowd and he was going to prove it.

To get it over with quickly, he bounded up to the stage in a few large strides as the band was finishing their song. It wasn’t hard to get through the crowd, he was a monster. And while he was small for a monster standing nearly 7 feet tall, he still towered over the guys here. It made it all the easier for him to grab your attention as the song ended.

Your eyes fell on him and closer now he could make out the details of your face. Even more pretty and striking than before. 

Sans leaned up against the stage as the band set up for the next number, letting his elbows hold himself up, tip in hand. At first you looked confused but quickly ran over to him in that little run women wearing heels do. Cute.

You bent at the knees down to where you were eye level with him and, almostly shly, started out with, “Oh, hey.” 

Did his soul just skip a beat?

You smiled so sweetly at him. And now that you were closer he could smell you too. A soft fragrance that could easily be drowned out by the rank of smoke and booze, but Sans' magic caught it. Soft and delicate, like the rest of you.

You were staring at him with those big brown eyes. 

You were staring.

FUCK, he had forgot what he came up here for.

“s-sorry ‘bout those guys.” Fuck fuck fuck, did he really just stutter???

“tiba honest, we’re not real close, and.. here.” Sans tried to catch his blunder with a pun, but he felt his confidence slowly fall as your smile widened. He was about to be laughed away as a fool he just knew it.

Laugh you did. A small laugh that you quickly covered with a hand. It was so sweet, it rang like a little bell and Sans found himself not caring anymore if you were laughing at him. It was contagious and he smiled back at you.

“Aw, thanks.” You didn’t take the money, but instead gestured to the garter on your thigh. Lifting it up with one, tiny manicured finger.

Taking the hint, Sans reached to slide the twenties between your thigh and the fabric. His bones grazed your skin ever so slightly that he didn’t even get to enjoy how soft you probably were. He didn’t want to risk scaring you or disrespecting you.

“You sure know how to throw someone a bone.” You laughed again this time at yourself and shot a wink at Sans before the music started back up and you had to get back in position.

Sans felt stuck, his feet heavy as boulders as heat rushed to his face again. What the fuck. He turned on his heels, forcing his feet to carry him back to his seat despite the numbness he felt in them. He was usually so much SMOOTHER than that. He fuckin’ stuttered the FIRST thing he ever said to you and even fell short on his pun.

But you laughed at it and, hell, made your own pun right back at him.

There was a mix of emotions swirling inside him. Embarrassment. He was used to that one. But his soul felt light and his head was almost swimming by the time he sat back down in his seat.

Must be the drink, he hadn’t drank in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansy isn't used to these things called FEELINGS
> 
> You're about to take him on a wild ride and he doesn't even know it yet ^_~


	2. They Always said Curiosity Killed the Cat but what about Dogs.. or Skeletons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was a beast in her own way,  
> but one idea described her best.  
> She was unstoppable  
> and she took everything she wanted  
> with a smile.  
> R.M Drake

You must say, tonight was something… new.

In your few years dancing here no monsters dared to show their face. Whether because of the secret code keeping them out or the fact monsters and humans never interacted unless there was crime involved. Probably the latter, but while the majority of monsters were known to be mobsters, these guys didn’t seem too dangerous. Their behaviour thus far seemed like the usual drunk group of guys coming in to take a load off and make inappropriate comments. They hadn’t thrown furniture or started a fight like some rowdy crowds did which meant so far they were acting more civilized than half of the men who frequented the bar.

They were like any other group. If they had unusually tall and muscular frames that filled doorways. Or bore fangs as long and sharp as knives and killer claws that scrapped everything they touched.. Just some normal guys, bellowing with laughter as they were giving each other a hard time over something.

You hated judging a book by its cover and refused to be labeled as a ‘racist.’ Even if your first instinct was to get the hell out of dodge when the giant skeleton monster made his way towards the stage. You felt a twinge of guilt as your instinct betrayed who you believed you were. But, you really couldn’t fault yourself for that much. Monsters were.. Intimidating and this one was no different.

He was HUGE. Standing nearly a foot taller than any of the tallest men at the bar, he had the shoulder width to match too. He was broad and strong, somehow filling out his black button up despite being made of bone. The sea of men even in their drunken state parted for him and you found yourself unable to pull your gaze away as he leaned himself against the stage. He was staring you down as if you were predator and prey.

A chill may have ran down your spine if you had not been so mesmerized by his ‘eyes.’

They weren’t really eyes, but bright red pin pricks could be seen inside his eye sockets where eyes normally would be. Whatever they were, they were fixed on you unblinkingly. 

You were trying to figure out exactly how a skeleton monster was able to exist, all the monsters you have seen, however briefly, had been mammals. Still strange but easy enough to justify how their bodies worked. With the slightest motion of his hand, your gaze was drawn to his claws next. Nowhere near the length many other monsters wore, but sharp and long enough to make you wonder how he held that money without ripping it to shreds on accident.

Oh! Was he wanting to give it directly to you?

Most men just threw money in the hat or on stage, but there were times when men personally gave it to you. Usually in an attempt to hit on you and see if they could take you home, but it wasn’t unheard of.

You could hear the band setting up for the next song so you awkwardly took a few fast steps towards the end of the stage to meet this giant skeleton. 

Not wanting to seem rude like the other judgmental humans that plagued this city you offered up one of your best smiles but you couldn't help that your voice came out soft and shy. You mentally kicked yourself for sounding like a little bitch. Hell, you were nervous! It was your first time seeing a monster this close not to mention actually talking to one!

Bent down, you met him face to face now. He was sure to tower over you and you weren’t sure there would be another chance to be eye-to-eye with a monster, so you took this opportunity to really study his features up close.

Even from this distance, his eye sockets were pitch black so you were unable to see the back of his skull or where the source of this red light came from. His face seemed flushed too. Cheekbones tinted the slightest bit red, but maybe that was just how skeleton monsters normally were. Interesting..

The bar may have been full and rowdy as the patrons grew impatient for the next song but all of their noise started to hum gently in the background as the two of you continued your staring contest. 

“s-sorry ‘bout those guys.”

His voice was deep and gravelly, reverberating from deep within his chest but he stumbled on his own words which made what was sure to be an otherwise intimidating voice sound a touch gentle. He raised a hand to his red tie, pulling at it uncomfortably. Or was he nervous, too?

Hard to imagine that. A mobster! A MONSTER mobster! Nervous? It was enough to create an amused smile at the corners of your lips.

“tiba honest, we’re not real close, and.. here.”

Wait, wait. Was that a pun? The skeleton monster making a pun about his own body? You could barely contain yourself and slapped a hand over your mouth to stop from laughing a little too loudly.

This guy was something else.

So intimidating initially but here he was stumbling on words and making dad jokes. 

He was smiling now too, the lights of the stage bouncing off the golden fang he bore. You would have found the combination of his wide smile and sharpened teeth eerie or unsettling if a pun hadn’t exited that exact same mouth a beat before.

“Aw, thanks.” You didn’t take the money, but instead gestured to the garter on your thigh. It was a rule the bar had made a while back and many of the guys who did tip bills enjoyed taking advantage of it. You prepared yourself to be groped or grabbed in some way because that's what usually happened. He could wrap his hand around half way around your thigh with ease if he wanted and there really wasn't a soul in here that could stop that from happening..

But he didn’t.

The monster gently slid the money between your thigh and the fabric, barely even touching your leg and being even more careful to avoid you completely with his claws. When his bone did graze you, it felt surprisingly warm and while rough, it was not as hard or dry as you expected bone to feel. It was a strange sensation you couldn’t quite put your finger on given how delicate the touch had been.

“You sure know how to throw someone a bone.” You laughed again and winked, hoping your pun wasn’t too lame.

It was. All puns were, but you couldn’t help yourself from making one back. It didn’t stop you from retreating back to the group at the start of the next song with a blush of embarrassment though.

You, Allie, and Suzy danced to a few more songs. It wasn’t late enough to start the ‘real’ show and take off your tops. There would be one more rotation of teasing the crowd with your dancing before that happened. You had to give the crowd something to wait for so they tipped more and bought more booze.

In the meantime, with the final song of your first performance ending, you had a break to mingle in the crowd and get a drink yourself. Drinks always helped your patience with horny touchy men and it made the night go by all the faster. 

You also wanted to talk to that skeleton guy again. He had seemed decent enough and you noticed he gave you quite the obscene amount of money for a tip. It was kind of suspicious. A man didn’t give you the amount of money you would expect to make in a several weeks for nothing. It was too much money not to thank him for though and despite your better judgement to stay away from dangerous mobsters and guys who may want a ‘lady of the night,’ you made a b-line for the group of monsters at the bar. Better to thank them first and move on to talk and mingle with the others after.

Only one of the monsters saw you coming. The largest wolf-like monster that dwarfed even the others. His size made it so that he could see over everyone’s heads which included the dense forest of guys you had to maneuver through.

He stared at you through slitted eyes and you watched as he took a sip from his drink. The white wolf-like monster ran his tongue across his lips to get the flavor from them, showing you his huge pointed fangs in the process.

Was he trying to intimidate you?

Confidence surged inside you at the challenge. 

Pushing past the last wave of men, you come upon the group fully now and with your sweetest voice, tried to get their attention over the noise of the bar.

“Hey, fellas.”

There were three white wolves in total. The largest in a button down grey shirt that had seen you coming who was still studying you carefully, a smaller wolf with a black bandana wrapped around his face with eye holes cut out of it, and to the right of him another similarly sized wolf with an abnormally long neck.

The two who hadn’t seen you walking up to them turned in their seat with your greeting. To their right was the skeleton staring straight back at the bar, unmoving.

Had he not heard you? You were about to give him a tap but the wolves were already on you like hot cakes.

“Oo, it’s the little pretty one.” The masked wolf laughed as he grabbed you by the arm despite the distance you thought you had on them. Lifting your arm above your head, he spun you several times. It had been so sudden and with such force you just went with it to avoid falling flat on your face, or worse, risk falling into his lap.

“Yeah it’s her, wouldn’t forget an ass that moves that much!” He snickered as he finally let you stop in front of him. You were closer now, pulled into the group of three without even realizing it. Still dizzy, you had to crane your neck all the way up to look at them now and you felt your confidence draining with each of their hungry gazes you met.

“Say,” It was the other ‘small’ wolf this time, leaning his face towards you as he spoke, “let’s get her a drink, Sans.” Closer he moved his muzzle, his hot breath assaulting your neck and sending shivers down your spine. You tried not to, but you could only imagine how easily he could snap your neck with just a twitch of his maw.

Heart pounding, you tried to step back but the other wolf still had you by the arm. It didn’t hurt, but it was a firm grasp that took up most of your forearm and his claws pricked your skin as if daring you to try and snatch your arm away from him.

“well,” You almost didn’t recognize the voice. It was impossibly deeper than before and it definitely sounded threatening now; so much so it chilled you to the bone. 

“if she’s gonna drink with us, she needs a seat.” 

A bony hand graced the shoulder of the wolf who still had his face craned into your neck. It pulled him back and into his chair, making room for the skeleton monster to get up.

“ladies don’t stand. take my seat, doll.”

The masked wolf’s grip released you and you found yourself sitting down at the chair offered to you. Were you so intimidated now you couldn't even say no or come up with an excuse not to? Or maybe you were relieved the skeleton monster had gotten you away from the wolves. Even if it was just a seat away. 

Somehow this huge skeleton managed to fit in the space between your chair and the wolves, leaning onto the bar like he had done at the stage. It was as if he was acting like a human (monster?) shield as he blocked the wolves’ view of you. He didn’t make eye contact with you despite being so close and having just given you his seat. Instead, the skeleton’s attention was on poor David who looked nervously at you but was obviously more terrified for himself as he kept his distance from the monsters.

Part of you wanted to run, just get up and get out of there. Every natural instinct was screaming danger at you but still you stayed. A fraction of you felt glued to the seat now and slowly you found yourself drawn into the skeleton’s eye sockets when he turned to you.

“whatcha like to drink, doll?” 

He was still the size of a beast; his voice rougher than when you had first spoken to him but the way he was slumped over the bar with an otherwise relaxed demeanor meant you weren’t straining to look up at him like you had been with the wolves and these differences between the monsters calmed your nerves.

“Old Fashioned, please.” You replied, more to the bartender but still held your gaze. The bartender scurried away to make the cocktail and the skeleton raised an amused brow bone to you? 

What a night. It was your first face to face encounter with a monster, you were sexually assaulted by actual wolves, and now your taste of drink was being judged by a skeleton who probably didn’t have a stomach or tongue.

“name’s sans, by the way. sans the skeleton.” He reached out his hand to yours but before you could take it, the wolf with the crazy neck distracted you as he leered around Sans’ skull.

“Bein’ a little rude, Sansy.” The voice behind you almost made you jump from your seat. Somehow the wolf with the mask now stood behind you. How you missed a giant wolf sneaking up on you, you had no clue, but that brief moment of feeling safe was fleeting fast.

“Not even introducin’ us.” The masked wolf grabbed the chair next to you and sat down the wrong way to rest his arms against the chairs back.

“my bad, thought you got your greeting across the old fashioned way.” Sans gestured to his nasal cavity but he looked at you from the corner of his sockets.

You would have laughed at his clever reference, even if he was poking fun at your drink choice, but the wolf seated next to you slapped his knee and bellowed with such enthusiasm you startled again. 

“Come on, Sans. You know we don’t do that anymore.” The wolf with the long neck chimed in, not nearly as amused as the other. He sounded.. Hurt?

Sans scoffed.

“Throw us a bone, now.” A deeper growl sounded as the largest wolf finally spoke, “We may be dogs but we aren’t anywhere close to these human versions.”

It was the pun you used before but San’s didn’t seem the slightest bit amused this time around. Instead his face was more tense than before, much more like how a real skull would appear and his red eye lights flickered out for a second before reappearing.

“that’s greater dog,” the skeleton huffed and gestured behind himself, his eyelights burning a brighter red. ”lesser dog,” Sans nodded towards the one who was still craning his neck around him in an attempt to look at you without moving seats. “and doggo.”

They were supposed to be dog monsters? Just dogs?? If these were dog monsters, you could only imagine how dangerous a wolf-like monster could be..

The masked dog, Doggo, reached his hand towards yours like Sans had done but you hesitated to grab it. It looked.. Dirty. Ashy? And you didn’t exactly want to give the monster another opportunity to grab you like he had done before.

Luckily you were saved from having to shake his paw by David as he dropped off your drink and you took it with both hands. 

You brought the drink to your lips, staring down into the mixture to avoid the stares you could feel burrowing into you like daggers. Being a dancer you were used to being watched and having a lot of eyes on you but the way the dogs looked at you made you feel so much more vulnerable. They had the most devious, primal eyes. It was like you were a squeaky toy on display that they couldn't wait to sink their teeth into.

The bitterness of alcohol calmed you, and you tried to think of what you could say to get out of here as soon as possible.

You had just come up to thank the skeleton, but now you were being roped into staying here for at least a drink with these dogs, too. 

“You sure are a thirsty one.” No mind was given to Doggo’s comment, you hadn’t even really heard it, being too focused on trying to find some sort of out instead.

Maybe you could still run off and just take the drink with you in an excuse to use the bathroom?

“Say, I may have something better to quench that thirst of yours.”

Or maybe you wouldn’t even need to take the drink.

Lost in your own thoughts and drinking absentmindedly to avoid the dogs, you had just about chugged the whole drink in one go.

Great. You hadn’t eaten much today either. This drink was going to hit you fast..

“Cat got your tongue, girlie?” Doggo finally broke through your train of thought.

Maybe the drink was processing faster than usual, or maybe you were having a rush of adrenaline from being around such handsy monsters, but either way there was a fraction of a delay in your vision as you turned towards Doggo.

“You mean a dog?” You pipe back, not missing a beat.

Doggo looked surprised at your confidence for a second and you heard a throaty laugh behind you but it soon faded with the dog’s next comment, “If I wanted your tongue down my throat I’d already have it.”

Now it was your turn to be shocked. How distasteful. RUDE. A heat grew in your chest from anger but it rose up to your cheeks to display your frustration in a different way.

You knew what your job entailed. The types of comments, and looks, and hell even unwanted touches you’d get. For him to just assume you were an OBJECT to be HAD that struck a small chord in you.

Calm down. You had to be calm and not escalate the situation further but your patience was wearing thin and you couldn’t quail the growing flame inside you.

“I highly doubt it.” The words dripped from your lips with more venom than intended and Doggo straightened in his chair to look down his nose at you.

Yeah, you had fucked up. His fanged grin was now replaced with a scowl and you took another drink as an excuse not to meet his gaze any longer. 

It was silent, the air around you was heavy with tension but a staticy energy buzzed through it as well. 

With another sip your drink was finished and you took it as your que to leave.

“So, uh, thanks for the,” You stopped as you noticed Sans wasn’t looking at you, his eyelights were gone but his skull was directed towards Doggo. He too was sitting up straighter, making Sans appear even larger than he had before with his shoulders tensed and squared. It was like night and day looking at this skeleton now versus before.

Your skin was beginning to tingle now, sending goosebumps up and down your arms. Was it the drink? At most usually your lips felt tingly when you were getting close to your limit. This was strange..

“I’ll just be going, now..” You mumbled, not wanting to draw the monsters’ attention to you if they were focused on eachother. Maybe you’d be able to just slip right out-

As soon as you took your first step a familiar paw grabbed you once more by the arm, “We didn’t tell ya you could leave yet, girlie.” 

Pain seared down your arm to your hand from his grip but the pain only flamed the heat that had been started in your chest.

“I don’t need you to give me permission to do Anything.” You practically spat, your rage and confidence surged like a flame now. It couldn't really be explained, but your fear was gone in an instant as your chest burned. You stood as tall as you could to look the mutt in his beady eyes, “I’m not your ‘girlie,' either. Ya can’t buy me if that’s what you’ve been thinking. And I Certainly don’t have to sit here and take any more of your shit!”

… When had the bar grown so quiet. No music, no chattering or bottles clingging.

All eyes were fixed on you once more but not a soul dared step into the situation you had put yourself in. 

You wanted to spit in this motherfuckers face, pull your arm free and slap him, throw a drink on him. Anything to get his hands off of you. You just about did without thinking but your better judgement stopped you. All of these options you knew wouldn’t play out well if they became anything more than a fantasy. Any sort of physical escalation like that would mean certain death.

But you were done cowering to this guy. Maybe you had a death wish or maybe like a cornered piece of prey with no other option but to fight, you knew there was no use in being afraid anymore. That there was no use in begging for mercy from a guy who had none to spare.

You stared up at the dog with all the hatred and disgust you could muster, waiting to see what his next move would be.

“l e t h e r g o, doggo.” Sans broke the silence and your concentration with his chilling voice. The bar's atmosphere may have dropped a couple degrees in temperature with it.

“i think we’re done here.” As Sans stood Doggo reluctantly let go of your arm but kept his gaze fixed on you, an ugly snarl plastered on his face before he stood and turned towards the door.

The other dogs followed in line, passing in front of Sans. The only one that met your gaze was the largest one, he was still staring you down through slitted eyes but other than that remained expressionless to the whole situation. Meanwhile, Sans’ eyelights had returned but the flush face he wore before was completely gone and replaced with a pale, stone cold glare at the dogs as they passed.

He followed behind the dogs, and one by one they struggled through the door and left the bar without so much as another word. This chill in the air seemed to vanish with them.

Just as the door shut the bar burst out into chatter. Your adrenaline faded just as fast and before you knew it your dance partners were in front of you. They were talking to you and ushering you to the back room but you were having a hard time concentrating on what they were saying with everyone else in the bar also trying to get a word in.

Next thing you knew you were seated in the dressing room with Allie in front of you. Slowly the fog in your mind was clearing and you began to process what was happening.

First was pain. The red head held your arm out for you as she took a pink, wet rag and was running it along your arm.

No, it wasn't pink, it was slowly being stained by the blood that seeped from the cut left there by that monster.

When had he scratched you?

"Cherry!" You looked up from your wound at the sound of your stage name being called.

"Oh my lord, I saw everything that happened from the stage!"

It was one of the other dancers who worked with you, she was fairly new and brunette like so many of you were. For the life of you you couldn't recall her name at the moment. 

Her and several others crowded around you, their words running together about how scary it had been and asking if you were okay. They only started to back away when Suzy created a human blockade with her long arms, herding them back out of the dressing room.

"Give her some breathing space, girls! You're all acting crazy. Come on, we still have shows to put on."

You could almost laugh at the normalcy Suzy gave you. Usually she could be a bit overbearing with her work-first attitude but she got the attention off of you and it was greatly appreciated. 

Some girls who hadn’t been rounded up and pushed out still lingered and stared wide eyed in worry or fear or a mixture of both.

"I'm fine." You tried to smile at them reassuringly, "Just a little scratch." 

"Are you, though?" Allie started more softly so the others wouldn't hear.

The worry in her voice made you think twice, "Y-yeah. Just shaken up maybe."

"Seriously, Cherry! What were you thinking?" It was Suzy again, turning back now that the girls had calmed down or left altogether. "They're monsters. You can't just go up to 'em. Even in a crowded place like this those things have no laws they follow."

"But-"

"I hate to agree with her but you know she's right.." Allie was finished wiping up the blood that had dripped down your arm and now she was holding the rag to the scratch itself. 

"They could've sliced you up right there and by the time David could grab a gun it'd already be too late."

You wanted to argue, but you knew they had good points. It was just a shame the dogs had furthered the monster stereotype and worse, the skeleton guy had been roped in it too.

He hadn't been handsy or rude. No, the exact opposite of that. He had given you an amazing tip, apologized for their behavior, and now you were pretty sure he had saved you from getting anything worse than this scratch.

But if he was such a great guy would he even be hanging out with those dogs in the first place? Maybe it was all an act to get you comfortable with them..

"Hellooo?" Suzy was in front of you, snapping her fingers at you to get your attention, "I swear lil red if you weren't always so unmindful I'd be worried they put some mind control on you, too!"

You scoffed, embarrassment creeping up on you as Suzy continued her scolding.

"I'm not joking! You know monsters can do magic right? They're not just crazy strong they can do crazy things too with their weird 'abilities.'"

You took the rag from Allie, holding it to your arm yourself as you stood up, "I hear ya." You sighed and Suzy's frustrated expression faltered for a moment, melting to worry. "Look, I'm sorry I scared you guys. But really, I'll be fine. I'll just call it an early night tonight, ‘kay?"

“You’re walking home alone?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. I’ll be fine.”

"You may wanna get that checked, Cherry." Allie began.

With your injured arm pulled closer to you, you tie the rag around it with your free hand in a makeshift bandage, allowing yourself to grab your purse off the counter with only a twinge of pain, "Like I said, 's just a scratch." 

They gave you a disbelieving look but you were already headed out the back door and into the night, "I'll see you girls tomorrow~" You called back in your usual sing-songy voice but they didn't reciprocate like usual. 

The door shut behind you, leaving behind the last traces of adrenaline with it. You shivered and felt a chill run up your back despite it being a warm summer night.. You really weren't looking forward to the walk home, especially without Allie to walk with you. It was dark and the streets just as dangerous as usual. Of course that didn’t compare to how dangerous it had been inside the bar just 10 minutes prior, but there was a familiar danger to these streets. Shady characters lurked around every corner and the occasional gun shot in the distance was a nightly reminder.

With a deep breath and your arm still tucked close to your chest, you began your treck home. The faster you got home the faster you could go to bed and pretend like this whole night never happened.

You'd bandage your arm up properly. Have a snack. Go to bed. Wake up the next morning and everything would go right back to normal, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is really fooling herself huh? 
> 
> So far you and Sans have a lot in common. You both have staring problems and like to blame things you can't explain on alcohol - go figure


	3. A Penne for your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cannot see the thunder  
> the hunger inside the lightning.  
> it will never be still;  
> it will keep you up all night.  
> a driving force that keeps you moving forward  
> toward the powerful thoughts we notice.  
> it is a momentum with extravagant implications.  
> if you will always explore  
> it will always ignite.  
> do not ignore its call.  
> \- shilow

Sans teleported to his front door, purposefully landing outside to give himself a moment alone. He had swiftly led the mutts back to their territory and he was still FUMING. It was all he could do to walk them back without snapping at them. He had avoided speaking, afraid they would give him a smartass response or something else to send him over the edge. The mutts deserved to be dusted. They were useless, a cancer to all of monster kind. Even worse, they had broken their promise to the skelebrothers. 

Doggo especially fucked up. Sans’ magic flared, setting his good eyelight aflame.

That perverted, flea ridden, magey son of a Bitch! He was the ringleader in all of this. Grabbing that girl the way he did. Not once but twice! 

It took everything in Sans not to gut the mother fucker with the bone he had formed up his sleeve during the altercation. Part of him wished Doggo had tried to do something. If he had spilled human blood then Gaster couldn’t fault Sans for dusting Doggo right there. And it would have felt SO NICE to have that release. To feel that mutt’s blood and dust splatter against him and the healthy amount of new LV course through his bones.

A fraction of Sans shuttered at the thought of Doggo going further than he had with his attack and he was taken aback at the other consequence that it implied.

Sans closed his eyes and chose to focus on that feeling. It dulled the razor blade of rage he felt stabbing him in the chest and he used it to calm himself. He had to focus and come up with something to tell his older brother. Tonight’s events would certainly be getting back to Gaster and it had definitely damaged their reputation with the humans in their territory. Either way he spun it Sans knew it wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. 

Before he could come up with anything, Sans sockets opened to Gaster in the doorway. Even now as Gaster leaned against the frame of the door, he loomed above Sans. Anyone else would claim he was relaxed judging by his casual stance but Sans knew better. 

“I tHoUGht I feLT YOuR MagIC.” Gaster stepped out onto the porch with Sans, pulling out a cigarette as he walked past him to lean on the railing.

This couldn’t be good. His voice was already going haywire and he hadn’t even waited for Sans to say something dumb.

“h-hey, bro.” shit. More stuttering?

“dON’t ‘heY bRO’ me.” Pressed between his fingers, he sent a jolt of his magic through the cig which lit it in an instant. He took a long drag from it before continuing, “MiND TeLLiNG mE wHY I JuSt GOt A PhONe CaLL fRoM GReaTEr DoG?”

The smoke hung in the air as if caught in a web of tension that was being spun..

“ah, ha. yeah, about that.” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, looking anywhere but Gaster’s eyelights, “well, i’ll keep it short since you got the story from ‘em. doggo got more than a lil handsy with one of the entertainers, kinda made a scene.”

“KIND oF?” His voice broke more, pitching almost painfully like a bad radio frequency. “yoU’RE goINg To FiX thIS, sans.”

“yeh , i understand-”

Gaster flicked the bud of his cigarette at him, “No, I doN’T tHInk yOU Do. If YOu DID, YoU WOuLDNt HaVe LEd tHEm tO ThE HuMAn DiSTRiCT In ThE FIRSt PlACE.”

“i thought i was supposed to give ‘em whatever they wanted. what about that order?”

“Use ThAt EMPTY sKUll oF YOurs, sans. JUst OnE TiMe, sans. JusT for ONCe cAN yOu Just STicK to THe plaN?”

Silent words Sans wanted to express revealed themselves as he opened and closed his mouth several times. But he couldn’t force them out. There were no words, no excuses, no reasoning Gaster would accept that would end his rampage of verbal assaults. 

“I EVeN tRY tO pLaN ArOUnd YoU. I tRY To TaKE INtO AccOUnT yOu MaKiNG a FeW SlIp ups but, DAmNiT, sans!”

There was a heavy pause as if Gaster thought Sans would have anything to say after that. Sans knew Gaster was right, what else needed to be said..?

“..And wHAt abOut no mOrE DriNKing?” His voice was growing dangerously low.

Shit. Sans had been so upset he completely forgot to cleanse his magic.

“WeLL?” Magic began to seep from his sockets in a black, gooey stream..

“..i just had one drink..” Finally he found his voice again, forcing his words out albeit just barely above a mumble. It was pathetic, he couldn't even find the energy, or maybe courage, to speak them louder.

With glitchy sounds signalling the surge in his magic Gaster's face contorted. The cracks that marked each eye socket widening enough to threaten to split his skull into three pieces. Disturbed, Sans lowered his eyelights. He knew this wasn’t painful, it was all a show for Gaster but it was unsightly nonetheless and it made Sans feel all his sins crawl up his spine and pierce his soul.

“o-okay, two drinks. that was it! and it wasn’t affecting me any..” 

“oH, I’M sURe.” Sarcasm twisted his words cruelly, “You kNOw tHat’s ALl it taKEs. We’Ve beEN ThRouGh thIS a hUNdreD TIMEs nOw, onE Slip up ANd-”

There was a knock from behind and the skeletons turned to see Papyrus adorned with a apron, glaring at them from the doorway, “I HATE TO INTERRUPT THIS LOVELY CONVERSATION YOU TWO SEEM TO BE HAVING BUT DINNER IS READY.”

“Of course, Papyrus.” Composure enveloped Gaster in an instant as if he hadn't been phased at all during their ‘talk’ and he left Sans on the porch to follow Papyrus to the kitchen, “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Gaster let the topic drop this time but Sans knew it would come back to bite him. It always did. No mistake was ever really forgiven nor forgotten. What was worse is Sans already knew the whole spiel he would get. Gaster's words echoed in his skull as he walked inside.

He always fucked up. He didn’t think things through. He was hopeless. A drunk. A failure.

Dissociation threatened to take a hold of his present state of mind but he tried to fight it, at least until he could get to his room and pass out.

The three of them took their seat at the table, plates already prepared by Papyrus sat in front of them. It was fettuccine alfredo and it was bound to be mediocre at best considering Papyrus was just now starting to deviate from his regular pasta dishes he served nightly. Though Papyrus was still hyper focused on Italian foods, at least their taste buds could enjoy something not drowned in garlic based tomato paste for a change.

Stone-faced, Sans could tell with a single glance Papyrus was overthinking something. That expression was reserved for when he was beginning to feel upset so Sans broke the silence that had fallen on the trio.

“it looks great, paps. you know you guys really don’t have to wait on me to have dinner, especially on nights like these.” He’d honestly prefer that they didn’t. It only led to these awkward moments of trying to put on some show of being a happy family. What were they even for? Papyrus was grown yet it still came so naturally to fall into whatever fantasy he wanted to play.

“DO NOT WORRY, SANS. IT IS ALWAYS BETTER TO EAT WITH COMPANY AND IF IT WERE NOT FOR AN OFFICIAL DINNER TIME YOU WOULD MAKE A BAG OF CHIPS YOUR DINNER.”

“heh, what can i say, potato chips are always a-peeling.” 

No reaction from either of them.. Gaster was probably lost in thought or still brewing in anger about earlier. As for Papyrus, Sans figured he didn’t catch the pun since he wasn’t being hounded for his ‘terrible sense of humor.’ The more clever jokes usually went over the youngest skeleton’s head so he didn’t use them often. Instead Sans vouched for the painfully obvious and overused ones to get a rise out of him. It was his second clever pun of the day, he would need to make a mental note of it to use again later. A pun that good needed multiple uses. 

“SO APPARENTLY IF YOU GRATE THE CHEESE YOURSELF IT COMES OUT 100 TIMES BETTER.”

Papyrus continued to drone aimlessly since Sans broke the ice. Dinner would continue as usual now so Sans could zone out himself. He would acknowledge and hum in approval of what was being said occasionally, but the conversation fell on Papyrus to carry. Gaster would remain mentally checked out. Same old, same old. The youngest skeleton never seemed to either notice or mind. 

“IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE PRESERVATIVES IN THE PRE-SHREDDED CHEESE.”

Sans let his mind drift to his other amazing pun earlier in an attempt to distract himself from the slightly sour tang of the cheese sauce. He was especially impressed with that pun. You had even caught it, Sans could tell by the glint in your eyes. Thank the stars too since his first one flopped so embarrassingly hard. He couldn’t help but wonder if you would have appreciated his latest pun, he’d like to think so. 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN PROBABLY TASTE MY OWN ADDITION TO THE RECIPE. NYEH HEHEH. THAT WILL REMAIN A SECRET!”

Dinner was over shortly and without many words to exchange they all returned to their respective rooms. Gaster on the main floor, Papyrus and Sans on the second. Nothing had seemed to change within these walls of their childhood home, not even the ugly bone painting that hung in the hallway they all hated. Yet just outside there was a world of difference. Once where kids fought to the death for scraps of food, now there was order since the brothers cleaned the streets of many of the troublemakers. They were a respected Crew now. No longer doing odd end jobs or working for the crazy goats. Instead they created business for all of Snowdin through their ‘illegal’ alcohol smuggling to the human cities. 

They were pretty well off now. Money was no longer an issue when before they struggled to get through each day. Now they could have afforded to move out and upgrade their house several times over. Live on the Surface. Or hell even get each of them their own separate house. But maybe it was because of all the change that they held desperately onto this one piece of familiarity. Perhaps it was a vain attempt to relish the simpler times when all they had to do was look out for each other. Before everything got so damn complicated. Before Sans spiraled from one mistake to a whole series of fuck ups.

Sans plopped himself onto his bed, exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks but his mind wouldn’t let rest come easy. Shame would seep from his pores if he had any. He let Gaster down for the millionth time. He was unable to live up to his expectations and even worse, his younger brother looked down on him like he needed to be taken care of. It wasn’t even due to his physical handicaps. No,it was because of his carelessness.

His short temper.

His selfishness.

His stupidity.

He turned on his side towards the wall. If he had just tried a little harder to keep the mutts on the monster side of their land. He should have thought of an excuse. Or distract them with a better offer. Maybe he should have actually bribed them. If he had done any of that he may have gathered some useful dirt tonight and avoided the social damages with their human territory.

He would have never stepped foot in that bar though. And subsequently, your paths would have never crossed.

Why were his thoughts leading back to you again? A simple human. A stripper at that. His chest felt heavy and he turned onto his other side. Why’d he feel guilty about calling you what you were? 

Your smile flashed in his mind. Memories of the night wouldn't let him escape you as he recalled how your laugh rang out at his sub par joke. His soul felt lighter again. You had looked at him with such fascination in your eyes. It wasn’t fearful like any other human looked at him with. Nor was it like the degrading looks others monsters gave him.

Even when you sat right next to him you didn’t seem bothered. You looked relieved. 

Sans huffed in amusement as he recalled your drink choice, too. So unlady like for a little lady such as yourself.

And your soul. The way it BURNED in defiance when that mongrel grabbed you. You were seriously ready to fight such a hopeless battle.

A heat rose in Sans’ pelvis as magic began to gather there.

He sat up just as fast as the sensation hit him, flinging his pillow across the room in new frustration. What the hell was he thinking. Why was he reacting this way? There was no chance in hell you liked him, you had just been doing your job and being nice. Besides! You were a Human. 

There wasn’t a chance in hell; it was absolutely pointless getting wrapped up in whatever it was he was starting to feel.

Not like he would ever see you again either.

Despite hs best efforts to accept reality, those thoughts held no comfort for him.

Defeated, Sans layed back down.

Fuck. He really wished he hadn’t thrown away his only pillow. He was too tired to retrieve it and he didn’t want to cause any friction down there that may summon another problem he would have to take care of.

Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut as if he could force sleep.

He couldn't.

An eternity later, exhaustion would finally take pity on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you've noticed these bois are not traditional fell characters. Gaster and their current world set up has changed a lot about how Sans and Papyrus (and ultimately other characters) grew up / developed.
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for some serious character development.


	4. Pipe Dreemurrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what  
> truly aches all  
> that you are?
> 
> Having so much  
> inside you  
> and not having the  
> slightest clue  
> of how to pour  
> it out.
> 
> \- Christopher Poindexter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY - the other side of our what-will-be conflict

The light would filter in softly, rousing Undyne from her slumber. She would wake first. She always did since Alphys liked to read her comics late into the night. But she’d cherish these moments. Gentle, peaceful sighs would escape from her partner and she would have to fight the urge to coddle the yellow reptile should the movement would wake her. Undyne would lay like this for a while and take in the beauty of the moment; how perfect their life was together and how lucky she was to have Alphys by her side. She’d get up and make breakfast soon. A full course meal with pancakes, bacon, eggs, the works. If Alphys didn’t wake from the aroma before she was done, Undyne would surprise her in bed and they would enjoy the quiet morning together under the sheets.

Undyne would have loved nothing more than to continue lying in bed pretending, but she really did have to get up and get her day started.. 

As her day began at 5, there was no morning sun to greet her. Instead she was met with the usual blare of her alarm. She should just get rid of it, she always woke before it rang anyways, but she was worried the one time she didn’t set it that she would sleep in.

Lazily she rolled out of bed, going through the motions of getting dressed so she could spend a few moments with Alphys before she left. Unsurprisingly, Alphys was in her office, completely enthralled with whatever she was working on for the King. 

Undyne took a moment to watch her work. She admired her in her element. Claws typed furiously, passionately at the keyboard. Her mind was probably a whirlwind of theories and statistics she was trying to express, but no matter how fast she could type it wasn’t fast enough to keep up with her brilliant mind. A yawn was cause for a single pause but she was back to keyboard in an instant. She must have been up all night finishing reports Undyne realized with a pang of guilt.

Undyne came up from behind to wrap her arms around the shorter monster, “Haven’t made it to bed, yet?”

Alphys jumped, her tail leaving her seat for a beat in surprise, “G-goodness! How many times do I have to ask not to sneak up on me like that, Undyne!?”

Taken aback by her outburst, Undyne let her go and took a step back.

With a couple clicks of her keyboard, a piece of paper sprung from her typewriter and in a frantic pace she gathered the papers together and slid them into a blank envelope. Her nervous fumbling and jumpiness Undyne was accustomed to, but her irritability lately was new.

“Easy there, I thought I was the snappy one.” Undyne tried to laugh off her short remark, slowly retreating to the kitchen.

“S-sorry..” Alphys sealed the envelope with an audible lick and jumped out of her chair to follow.

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to sneak up on ya.” 

“I know..”

An uncomfortable silence falls on the pair as Undyne rummages through the kitchen. Instant ramen, spicy ramen, chicken ramen… Alphys was doing all of the shopping lately and it was really starting to show. Reluctantly she pulled out two cups of chicken ramen for their breakfast and began boiling some water. It’d have to do for now. Maybe later she could at least swing by the Pizzeria for their dinner - if she had to eat ramen one more time this week she may jump off of Ebott cliff..

The water didn’t take but a minute to boil thanks to the oven Alphys had rigged to be EXTRA powerful. Flames lapped so hungrily around the pot that they threatened to rise above its top. Perfect. She had to work fast and get the seasoning ready so Undyne threw the noodles in before turning to grab their bowls and more spices. The splash of the noodles sent out a sizzling alarm on the stove top, telling Undyne she had at least managed 3/4ths of the packaging into the pot. Good enough.

“So.. y-you’re really going in today?” Alphys started in her usual nervous tone.

“Orders are orders.” Undyne felt her piercing glare but took extra time with the seasoning to avoid it.

“But your injuries! I-I told that goat I could deliver the reports myself.”

“King. Asgore. - You mean.”

Alphys was quiet again.. Maybe Undyne had been rough with her tone. She hadn’t meant to, but Alphys attitude lately was beginning to gnaw at her soul and coupled with her blatant disrespect for the King, Undyne felt the prick of annoyance growing. She never did hide her emotions well.

She took a deep breath. Alphys was just grouchy from the lack of sleep, and she had been given a ton of extra assignments by the King lately. She was probably a little resentful of that - Undyne could let disrespecting King Asgore go. For her.

“I told ya, babe. I’m fine. Besides, no missions or patrols today. Just boring meetings with the King, so I might as well take that report up to him myself. No use in making you do the extra trip.”

“B-but, U-undyne-”

“I don’t want any butts unless it’s yours and it’s on my face~”

Red engulfed Alphys face and she immediately tried to hide herself in her hands. For a moment she reminded Undyne of the old Alphys back before this all started. A flustered, bumbling mess of dorky scales.

Undyne’s soul fluttered.

No matter what changed, they were still who they were at their core. Their souls hadn’t changed. It was just the weight of the world that caused this strain on them. They just needed more of these moments together. And they would have more of these when the King’s dreams were brought to fruition. Their lives would stabilize surely. There would be no long hours and sleepless nights spent alone. They would be able to enjoy the New World they had both helped to create.

Quiet, lazy mornings. Romantic dates. Maybe they would finally start a family together. Her scales were warming at the thought. She really didn’t have the time to start anything but she couldn’t help herself with Alphys.

Undyne leaned across the counter, trying to gently pry Alphys hands away from her face as she continued to tease, “Oo-hoho. So shy now, but you weren’t bashful about it before.”

“I-I was in the moment be- UNDYNE!”

It was Undyne’s turn to jump, following Aphys’ wide eyed stare to the flames surging beside her from the pot. Her soul plummeted from its high as the flames threatened the wall behind the stove. Already too big to snuff out with the pot’s lid without the threat of being burned, Undyne reached for the fire extinguisher by the fridge. With a pull of the pin, Undyne expertly sprayed the stove top and the flames were quenched in an instant.

“Heh.. that one was close.” Undyne put on her wide, crooked grin sheepishly but the Alphys before was gone. The reptile seated at the counter was replaced with a cold husk, the only heat left in her face was from anger now.

“G-goodness!! You’re going to burn this house down one day!”

“S’NOT LIKE I MEAnt to..” Undyne caught her temper too late. The sounds of her broken promise rang through the room as Alphys’ claws clicked together from the wringing of her hands. She had already dropped her gaze and Undyne was flooded with guilt.

“Sorry..”

“Don’t be sorry.. just be more careful..”

In a vain attempt to find the words to repair this Undyne gazed about the room until they settled on the clock which filled her soul with a new anxiousness and dread.

“Shit.” She mumbled as she hastily took to the pantry to grab a half stale bagel. “I gotta head out.. Sorry to leave ya with the mess..”

“.. J-just stay.”

Alphys was already getting up before Undyne could close the pantry door, grabbing the folder she had brought with her from the office.

“Stay and c-clean and I’ll just tell A-A-Asgore you weren’t f-feeling up to it.”

Undyne took the folder by its other end. Alphys knew Undyne more than she even knew herself. That wasn’t a possibility when Undyne had given her word to the King to be somewhere.

She didn’t let go.

“Babe..”

Reluctantly, Alphys released her grasp on the folder and sat back in her seat, more tired and defeated than Undyne could ever recall seeing her before.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Alphys looked up disbelievingly.

She didn’t have time to reassure her like she would have liked to. Like how Alphys deserved.. A quick kiss on the forehead would have to act as a bandaid on the wound she’d opened.

“If not tonight then this weekend. Promise!”

She rested her hand under Alphys’ chin, tipping it up to force Alphys to meet her gaze before continuing.

“Just leave it and I’ll clean it up later, kay? You need to get some sleep.”

Her nod was all the approval Undyne could ask for right now so she turned to grab her backpack and stuff the document inside. She wished she was better with words.. It was so much easier to just show how she felt. Alphys deserved so much more than what she could express with words.

“B-becareful.”

“Always, babe. Love you.”

“Love you..”

Undyne locked all of the deadbolts on the door behind her as she left. It was a habit born from her childhood and now a protective compulsion for Alphys. She grabbed the knob, giving it a tough pull just to make sure it was locked. Even as she stepped away from their little condo she looked back just to make sure the windows and doors were all closed.

It was a weird compulsion she would admit. Her life had changed for the better since working under the King and consequently moving to the surface, but it was better safe than sorry. Especially with Alphys.

Usually she would take an elevator down to the bottom of Mount Ebott and take her morning run up to the capital. In full armor, too. But today she was just in her usual attire and she decided to blame her laziness on the time restraint instead of admitting the severity of her injuries. 

Doing so would mean admitting Alphys was right over Asgore.

Working out in the morning was usually her stress reliever but her mind felt as heavy as her legs after her morning with Alphys.

Without the distractions of her lungs burning and legs aching from a good run, Undyne pointedly distracted herself with the scenery she usually flew past.

Mount Ebott City was built on and around the entire mountain that held their ancestors for hundreds of years. It was a steep climb as the streets of the city followed the natural slopes of the mountains. The only thing that wasn’t natural or had been altered was the MTT Alley and the condos that were dug into the mountain itself. Otherwise it was a gorgeous landscape one could admire all day if they had the time. Nature and modern living melded together in harmony as the buildings conformed to the mountains rough exterior and the vegetation creeped from every nook and cranny that wasn’t being actively used by the monsters. Something in monsters’ magic naturally created a symbiotic relationship with the undergrowth of the mountain, creating flora larger and more vibrant than that of the human cities and towns.

As Undyne continued her climb, a drill starting in the distance prompted her of the sad reality she was still faced with.

They were possibly building more condos or extending MTT Alley deeper into the rockbed near the base of Mount Ebott.

It was truly a shame they even had to drill into the mountain in such a way. It was a necessity to have any sort of level ground to build on, but the main reason was that it allowed the monsters more space to live. For obvious reasons, monsters were desperate to escape the underground. Even after 3 decades, thousands were still trapped beneath her feet. It was all because of the humans, still.

Boulders cracking and the hum of engines was a reminder that Monster’s needed more space.

Since the humans still had so many restrictions of where a monster could live, hardly any left Mount Ebott at all, let alone attempted to live off the safety they had here. Whether it was in a half buried condo or the many residents left in the underground itself - many monsters still felt the same constraints placed on them as before the barrier broke.

It was only 10 years ago with King Asgore’s political influence that the monsters were able to move around the surrounding cities. Backlash had been expected from the humans as they fought tooth and nail to keep monsters trapped, but no one expected to be met with the same hopelessness the barrier had given them.

It was as if they hit another barrier to break.

All because Humans wanted to keep them trapped and controlled.

The frills on the sides of Undyne’s head and neck started to lift as hatred bubbled within her. It was infuriating to think of how much they had all suffered and still continued to struggle because of Human Ignorance and Hatred. 

She paused to take a breath and smooth her frills with her hands. Thoughts like that were becoming a more common occurrence to the point where Unsyne couldn’t enjoy the good that they had without thinking of all that they lacked. Being unable to just see the good and relish in the now without being plagued with what ifs and impatience was a growing torture. It was a heavy weight she didn’t know how to shake.

Pushing it down temporarily was enough of a feat for now. And currently the only way to accomplish that was to think of Alphys or bury herself in work. After this morning however, Alphys was a stressor she needed another distraction from.

Undyne strained to look up past the trees to the mountain’s peak as she neared her destination. It was just the sight she needed to lift her out of the fog she had been stuck in since she woke up. The castle sat right by the memorial site where The Break occurred - long before she was born and when King Asgore was still considered young. It was a mountain of a building itself, the tallest towers piecing the sky. It was a sight to be seen for hundreds of miles. A reminder to Everyone below.

Monster-kind had overcome every obstacle that had been thrown at them with King Asgore and they would consider to do so. No matter what, there was more hope now than any human could try to stomp out.

Hope filled the air. It was in Undyne's own behaviour in how she no longer felt compelled to look over her shoulder at every rustle of sound. It was in the Monster Kids laughter as they played games in the streets to the birds that sang their song in a constant chorus above their beautiful city. The kill or be killed motto was just a bad dream to monsters like her born after The Break.. It had been a part of their culture they had sworn away when they first set eyes on the endless sky and landscape before them.

They had changed so much since then. They had grown as a society into something deserving of a better world. A world where Monsters could finally live in complete peace. Where there was no need for a Guard or Gangs.

And Undyne would be damned if she let anything get in her way of making that dream a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I've edited and added a good bit to the previous chapters. And I'll probably go back and edit this one 5 more times too but thats just how I work I guess~
> 
> There’s actually A SHIZ TON of plot being built here between what's going on with Alphys / Undyne and I wanna explain everything but alas. I don’t want to ruin it either. Just, come back to this chapter once the story is further along and you’ll really get how deep some of these feels go, kay? Kay

**Author's Note:**

> ( ( Comments are greatly appreciate and help keep me going! ) )
> 
> \-- Don't Forget to BOOKMARK for updates! --


End file.
